1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an adhesive pad for use on human body, and more particularly to an adhesive pad adapted in use to protect a particular portion on the human body, for example, the nipple of a female person or afflicted portion on the human skin from being rubbed or irritated by her dress or other wearing articles.
2. Description of the Art
There has been increased tendency for women, particularly for the younger women to wear thin and see-through dress or other garments without a brassier thereunder and it has been preferred by those women not to conceal their nipples unnaturally when wearing the see-through clothes. However, such clothes when directly fitted on the breast may sometimes injure the nipple as rubbing or irritating the same. For this reason it has been an usual practice to cover the nipples by means of widely available adhesive bandages or the like covering tapes with a padding material of soft fabric material. Such covering eventually conceals the nipple and accordingly presents an unnatural appearance of the breast seen through the garment. Thus, there is a certain need by the women wearing the see-through dress or other garment for protecting the nipple by means of a covering which is undiscerned and unnoticeable of itself. Apart from the breast, there are still other parts on the skin, for example, the heel suffering the shoe sore, which are to be protected by a suitable covering but require such covering not to be unduly remarked for the sake of appearance. In this respect also, the conventional adhesive bandage or like adhesive tape with the fabric padding material fail to meet the above requirement.